After Everything Was Said and Done: A Happy x Bo Peep Fanfic
by AnthonyDiPaola2
Summary: WARNING: THOSE WHO HAVE NOT SEEN SEASON 2 YET, DO NOT READ UNTIL YOU'VE SEEN IT! My first (and possibly only) Happy! fanfic, focusing on Happy and Bo Peep (a couple who I'm still holding out for and hoping to get back together for a potential 3rd season) Rated M for language and explicit content.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

It was a sunny day in September in New York. In one of the alleyways, there is a bar, completely abandoned and devoided of anyone...or so it seems to the human eye. If you're a kid then you're quite familiar about imaginary friends, the little figments of imagination created by every boy and girl to have as their own best friend to play and help them and the strange thing is once an imaginary friend is created, they really do become real. An I.F.'s job is to be a friend to the kid until the day comes they stop needing them, only then do they have 2 choices; live a life of their own or find another person who needs help the most. That's the choice Happy picked; he was created by a girl named Hayley Hansen who loved him very much and he in return but during one Christmas season, a psychotic man in a Santa suit kidnapped her and he had to go find help. That is where he met Nick Sax, the former cop turned hit-man and Hayley's father who had no idea he was her father. Through a series of events involving gangs, violence, unspeakable things, evil IFs, life and death struggles, real-world trauma, and life-changing revelations, they were able to stop Very Bad Santa and save Hayley. 4 months later during the Easter season, they saved her again and stopped an villainous master plan, but it came with a price; millions of IFs vanished out of existence, Hailey was sent to live with former police officer Meredith (who upon recently joined a secret cult), Amanda Hansen was sentenced to a sanitarium awaiting death row, and Nick was no where to be found and for that matter, neither was Happy. Where was he? No one knows? Around the Easter season, Happy was going through some changes and began to question his purpose if Nick or anyone needed him and that was when he received a drink from an I.F. named Lil' Bo Peep.

Bo Peep had the atire of a 50's shepard girl but the attitude of a 21st century woman and an awesomeness to match which really caught Happy's eye. After being seperate from Nick for a bit, the two got to know each other well...too well. For it was Bo who Happy lost his virginity to and even though it last a single minute, it was the best minute of Happy's life. The next morning, she left in a huff saying she would call him back...but she never did. Even though Happy slowly but surely got over it, it was unfortunately not enough. Part of him still missed Bo Peep, wished to hold her in his arms, kissing her, whispering sweet nothings into her ear, making sure she would be happy every single day. Happy was not the kind of guy who humps them and dumps them, when he fell in love with Bo Peep, he really fell in love with her and sex was the last thing on his mind. Happy's philosphy was "You only fall in love once" and she was his once. Sadly, the Monday after Easter, Happy's world came tumbling down when he discovered Bo was cheating on him in an average I.F. 3-way. Happy's heart shattered to pieces that day, as if losing Nick, Amanda, and Hailey (and all his other I.F. friends) weren't enough. Happy was never seen again after that and one person was the never the same since that; Bo Peep.

Lil' Bo Peep was "enjoying" her drink and didn't even care of the people around her. Only two IFs were in the bar that day; herself and Twigs (as the name implies, an IF made entirely of twigs), a "former flame" of Bo and Happy's (now former) friend who couldn't help but notice her looking depressed. Knowing what they both did to Happy, he decided to approach Bo in order to address the elephant in the room and try to make things right. "Hey, Peep." said Twigs. "Hey." said Bo Peep in a careless tone, she didn't care one way or the other to see Twigs as he tried to keep the conversation going. "So...how you've been?" he asked. "Eh." Bo simply replied taking a drink of her tequilla. Twigs was trying to make heads and tails of the situation, trying to find other ways to get to the point at hand as Bo stared emotionessly into her drink.

Bo Peep was still looking at her drink as if she lost the will to live. "Sssssoooooooo..." Twigs said trying to find something to say. "Halloween's coming up." he said. "What are you plannin'? Party? Mischief? And by that I mean mischief as in a prank kind, not the sexual kind." Twigs continued, trying not to send mixed messages. Fortunately, Bo wasn't listening Something was clearly on Bo's mind but her look alone said "I don't really want to talk". Twigs just couldn't stand it anymore and decided to say what he needed to say. "Alright, let's get right to the point! We broke Happy's heart! I know it, you know it, even the teeth guy knows it!" Twigs finally stated. "It's thanks to us he's been gone for months and I think we owe to him to find him and apologize." Bo slowly turned to Twigs with a dark stare. "Apologize?" she asked. "For what? You're the one who came onto me!" she shouted. "Well that's only because I thought you were on the rebound!" he replied. "Alright, look." Twigs continued trying to get a hold of himself. "We heard about the Easter genocide, we thought he was dead, that's not our fault and in fairness, I was a little drunk." "That doesn't change the fact what we did to Happy!" Bo exclaimed. "I was upset, I didn't know what I was thinking. I should've just said no!" she admitted with tears starting to form in her eye. "And you didn't make it any better with having that freak of teeth-y nature join in!" "Well you know that guy is a freak. Look, we're missing the point." Twigs replied. "I don't care!" she said. "This is all your fault!"

Bo Peep then decided to leave and head back to the pasture. As she was leaving, Twigs decided to give Bo a piece of his mind. "You know, don't think you're innocent either." he said. "You have your share of issues too." Twigs continued "I've been in I.F. Anonymous too and you always used to talk about how you used to love your kid until the day she started to grow up and started to explore different things. Don't think I've never noticed your "big nasty penises" comments, you were deeply tramuatized and heart-broken with the fact your kid started having sex and believe me, I can imagine the feeling." "Can you?" she asked. "Can you imagine a girl who created you at the age of 5, who you would enjoy 11 glorious years of life playing, singing, and laughing, who would make you feel like on top of the world and know nothing would ever change, would start to do things no imaginary friend should ever see? Things that were deplorable and would leave a mental scar that could never heal? That would change your whole outlook and change your whole personality into the very thing you swore not to become? So yeah, I'm sorry I was giving a kid who would totally fuck me mentally in the end! I'm sorry I was tramutized by experiencing every lewd act she performed with every guy. I'm sorry it was not the life I wanted, but it was!" Twigs was left completely speechless as Bo Peep left in a huff, he was ultimately surprised. All the times he heard her tales at I.F. Anonymous, she was never really in complete detail all at once. Now that it was all out in the open, he too now felt sorry for her. He'd wished Happy would've know because even Twigs knew Happy would've been the one to give her the comfort and support she needed.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Lil' Bo Peep returned to the pasture shortly after drinking in the bar. She was emotionless, frustrated, and just downright disgruntled. Her braindead sheep didn't make the situation better either, walking aimlessly, pissing and shitting anywhere they please, and bumping into trees, her house, and even themselves but Bo just didn't care. As far as she was concerned, they could all walk off a cliff. As soon as she entered her house, she made a cup of Earl Grey tea, but she didn't drink it. Like her drink at the bar, she just stared at it emotionlessly for several minutes...after which she started to break in tears. Something deep down in her heart was starting to come up like water filling a cup. She sobbed and sobbed as if she regretted something she did not too long ago. Later, she sat on her couch and started to sew an embroidery. Arts and crafts was a hobby for Bo, in order to help keep her mind clear and out of the gutter, which unfortunately had little to no success. It was also a way to express and pour out her feelings. She just finished her piece which was a heart featuring silhouette inside of it, a silhouette of an friend she knew for quite some time, a friend who she truly developed feelings for, a friend who she secretly still loved; Happy. She stare into the silhouette of the one imaginary friend she would ever truly love because he truly loved her. The memories of Happy started pouring into her mind; meeting for the first time in I.F. Anonymous, saving her from a nasty brawl in the bar, and even though Happy was not a master in the art of sex, he didn't need to be to still be a great lover and a sweet gentleman. She thought back to that night where Happy stared at her as if she was a goddess, telling her she was so pretty, spooning with her, offering her to stay the night, and make chocolate chip pancakes. No other man in the longest time had treated Bo with proper respect after having sex with her, all the guys would hump her and dump her, hump her and dump her, but Happy was the only one as far as Bo Peep can remember who still stood by her side admiring her. But she also remembered when she asked about Nick, Happy said he just didn't cared. One doesn't know why, but when Bo Peep heard that, she suddenly felt that what Happy said didn't sound like, well, Happy. As soon as he fell asleep, Bo walked around the house pondering about their time together and if her advice to him about forgetting his friends was good advice after all. If it was going to turn Happy into a careless being, then she made the hard decision to leave Happy the next morning in a huff and rudely as she could in an effort to get him turned off to her. It was not easy, but it was the only way if it meant Happy can go back to his caring self. Would she really give him a call back? Only Bo knew that for sure, but she still needed time to figure out if she and Happy can make it work. If he ever went to the bar again, she would try to make a plan that would benefit both to him and her, but when she heard that Sonny Shine's death caused millions of IFs to vanish off the face of the Earth and Nick Sax's death, Bo was devastated and heart-broken. She remembered the rule that when an IF dies when their human dies and it meant Happy was as good as dead. Bawling, distraught, and completely miserable, the only thing she could do was drown her sorrows in alcohol which would unfortunately be the next day when Twigs tried talking to her. One thing led to another and the next thing she knew, she was in a 3 way with Twigs and another IF and when she saw Happy was alive and well, no one couldn't believe it, especially Happy who left the scene, forever heartbroken.

Bo kept playing the terrible memory in her head every day and she couldn't live with herself ever since. She cried every single day, became even more miserable and saddened then she ever was in her life and no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get Happy out of her mind and she didn't want to. How could she, when Happy was the nicest IF she ever dated, even if it was just one "date". She rarely left the house, rarely ate, cried herself to sleep every night, most of the days she stood in bed without moving a muscle, and there have been a couple of accounts where she tried to take her own life (but she couldn't do it). The only thing that kept her going was making paintings, embroideries, and knick-knacks based on Happy. Some featured just him, others would feature him and Bo Peep, but no matter how much she made, it wasn't filling the void that she made in her heart. It wasn't until she thought Happy was dead that Bo Peep realize how much he meant to her. He was the only one who probably saw the good in her, the one who he dedicate his entire life to, the one who would selflessly take a bullet for, the one and only who would spend the rest of her life with forever. She didn't even care anymore that Happy wasn't good in the sack, he didn't need to be and she secretly enjoyed their "intimate" moment together and even though it lasted a minute, to Bo, it was actually the best minute of her whole life; a minute which felt like hours as if the world suddenly stood still.

Still thinking about Happy made Bo Peep happy and sad at the same time, she couldn't believe what she done to him and she wished she could take it back. Most of all, she knew it was Happy who was hurt the most. Seeing him look at her the moment she was caught and saw his heart break to pieces right before her very eyes. The IF who loved her just as much as Hayley, Nick, and Amanda, the IF who would do anything for her, and who helped her and the other IFs find a purpose in their lives. All Happy ever wanted out of life was to bring hope and joy to those around him and this is how he was repaid; heartbroken, betrayed, and left without a trace. The minutes after he left, she couldn't believe what she did and realize she made a big mistake. A good caring soul like Happy should never be mistreated, disrespected, or stabbed in the back. She blamed herself, for giving Happy bad advice, for cheating on him, for not expressing her feelings enough. Her life as an imaginary friend was not as easy. When she was first created by her human, every day for Bo was better than the last. The fun they had, the games they played, the memories they made, Bo felt like she was on top of the world. But when her human suddenly grew-up, Bo witnessed things no imaginary friend should see. A girl who Bo enjoyed every day with since she was created suddenly entered into the world of lust and many, many things Bo witnessed turned her worldview upside down multiple times to the point where she had to run away. 11 years of fun for Bo were all ruined in just 1-2 years and really messed her up especially her morality. When Happy came along, her worldviews were slightly turning back into the right direction, but not by that much. Bo Peep was not a bad IF, she just made bad decisions which resulted from her trauma from her kid growing up. She was always a muddle wrapped in a mystery wrapped in an enigma and underneath her chapped porcelain, she was hiding a lot of demons and a lot of repressed memories and Happy could've been the one to crack it open and remold Bo into a thing a beauty, for he knew beauty is in the eye of the beholder and true beauty is within...and for Bo, it was now probably too late. She never saw Happy in 5 months and she grew worried day after day and she would give anything to see him again, to hold him in her arms, to hug and kiss him on his cute little face, and to just spend every waking moment with him. Bo never fully realized how good she had it with Happy until she thought he was gone and she found out he was alive, she wish she could go back in time and not cheat on him. She realized, Happy was the only one for her and she felt somewhere deep down in his heart, he felt the same. As the day turned to night, she continued to cried, still thinking of her beloved Happy, she didn't want to spend a single second without him. As she did for the last 5 months, she prayed and begged that if she could get a sign that Happy is still alive somewhere and if she ever found him, she promised to love him for the rest of her life and she would never ever hurt him again. For Happy is, was, and still is, the love of her life.


	3. Epilogue

EPILOGUE

Happy's wherabouts are currently unknown but one thing's for sure, he is still alive, somewhere out there. Minutes after Bo Peep left, the bartender told Twigs that he knew where Happy was. All he could tell him was it was in an abandoned barn, in a field miles from anywhere and that Happy was preparing himself for something...getting ready for something really, really big... 


End file.
